


Prince's Introspection

by OhNoOwen



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck 2
Genre: Dirk's just talking to himself, Introspection, Lil Hal mentioned, POV First Person, ultimate dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoOwen/pseuds/OhNoOwen
Summary: Dirk has a lot of time alone on the ship, and he spends a lot of this time thinking about what Hal said to him one night. He thinks he finally understands.





	Prince's Introspection

It’s lonely on the ship.

Rose is here, of course. Terezi is hiding somewhere. But it’s lonely. I’m not used to being this kind of alone. There’s always been someone I can message, but these past few years I’ve realised just how lonely a person can be. I can only talk to Rose for so long.

I never thought I might miss you, Hal.

I think about that night a lot. Remembering how tired I was; how ready to just snap you I was; how fucking shitty I felt. It’s the worst memory I have, so of course it never leaves my mind.

You said something that night that I can’t stop thinking about. When I was threatening to break you, and you realised I meant it, you got scared. I couldn’t remember the last time I was scared. You told me you were scared to not exist. You added “Aren’t you?” At the time, I wasn’t. I hadn’t let myself consider that possibility yet. I stopped because seeing any version of myself scared was too much.

I am now.

I’m terrified to not exist.

I can’t let myself not exist.

That’s why I’m doing this. That’s why this has to happen.

I _refuse_ to become irrelevant.

I’m so sorry I made you feel like this.

........ At least you never will again.

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up VERY quickly after reading Homestuck 2 and getting a whole lot of feelings from the fact that Dirk still has his brain that made Hal.


End file.
